The End Of Inuyasha
by frick-frack
Summary: wht happens with kagome and inuyasha after the shikon jewel was found and naraku was died. should kagome accept her destiny that she and inuyasha cant be one. Just Read The End of Inuyasha. chapter 1. The New Life.
1. The New Life

** The End Of Inuyasha**  
  
** By Frick  
**  
**_Chapter 1  
_**  
'Inuyasha, I must go to my time. I cant live with you, we are from different time. I love you, inuyasha. But this is my destiny, my work is done, you have got that shikon jewel. Take care it carefully!!! thanks you for everything, friends. I am glad that i can meet you, bye.......' kagome cried.  
  
'noooooooo, kagomee........, don't go.............. i still need you, kagome..............'. Inuyasha wanted to grab kagome's hand but the gate brought kagome to her time and it was closed. The well looked like normal well.  
  
**1 years Later After That happened**.  
  
Kagome has been in 1 grade of high school. ' I cant forget him, he always be in my mind, inuyasha......, i miss you' she talked to herself and tears downed on her eyes.  
  
'Kagome, hurry up. You should arrive at school on time, this is your first day in high school, so don't make yourself shame fulls. Down and have your breakfast now' shouted mom from down stair.  
  
'ok, mom. I am coming' she came down 'Good morning all'  
  
'morning, kagome. Hurry up eat your breakfast!!' ordered mom.  
  
She ate her breakfast quickly ' ok, i am finished, i gotta go. See you later' kagome went to school ' be careful ,kagome' said mom.  
  
She arrived at school on time, she didn't know anybody there. She walked to find her class. But suddenly 'brukk' she fell.

'ouch, what are-?' when she looked at the girl who hit her 'Hah!! kik..kyo.'  
  
That girl looked at kagome, she looked surprised too 'Hah, yo.. yo..you look like me.' responded that girl.  
  
' is it you, kikyo?' kagome asked. 'kikyo, who? me. I am not kikyo, i am kiko' she said. ' why are you looking at me like that? hey, what's wrong with you?'  
  
'hmm, so.. sorry, you look like someone whom i know' kagome was still looking at her. yeah, i am surprised too. You look like me, but why you called me kikyo, who is she?' asked kiko wanted to know.  
  
'mhm, forget it, i am kagome, nice to meet you.' kagome smiled at her.  
  
'well, i am kiko. I told you before. Nice to meet you too. I am still surprised you really look like me, its like i am meeting with myself,hehehe. But your hair is short and your skin is different too than me.' They are walking together..  
  
'yeah, i cut my hair. I feel comfortable now with this hair style' said kagome.'dont worry people will not say we are twin cause our looking is different'  
  
'they will watch our face carefully so they can know we look the same' said kiko. 'yeah, you are right' kagome smiled at her.  
  
'so what is your class?' asked kiko. 'i am in class I D, so how ab-?' before she finished her words.  
  
'wow, we are in one class, great. I got friend now, hehe' told kiko. 'really, wow. Good accident, isn't it?' responded kagome.  
  
'yeah' said kiko. 'look, here it is I D' kiko read the board beside her. ' come on, we should find our seats!!  
  
kagome looked for her seat and she found it ' hey, kiko, i ....' when she wanted to show her seat to kiko.  
  
'i am here' kiko sat on next seat and smiled at her. 'oh, cool' said kagome surprised. 'good accident' kiko said. 'come on, have a seat!'  
  
'yeah, thanks. Hehe, i am really still surprised.' admitted kagome. 'so.., do you know someone here?' asked her.  
  
'yeah, i know him' suddenly she stood up and came to a boy who sat near the window. Then she called kagome.'kagome, come here. I want to introduce you to him'  
  
kagome came to them. When she closed to them, she looked at that boy. She was so shocked.  
  
'well, kagome this is.-? Before kiko finished her words. She looked at kagome so confusedly. 'hah, you...?  
  
** TO BE CONTINUED.  
**  
Wanna know who is that boy, so just wait the next chapter.


	2. The mysterious boy

CHAPTER 2  
  
The Mysterious boy  
  
kagome came to them. When she closed to them, she looked at the boy wore the same uniform like her and he has short silver hair with cool face. She was so shocked.  
  
'well, kagome this is.-? Before kiko finished her words. She looked at kagome so confusely.  
  
'hah, you...?' kagome shocked 'sesshy!!'  
  
'hey, how do you know my name?' asked sesshy coolly.  
  
'do you know each other?' asked kiko.  
  
'nope, this is first time i meet her. Hey, why are you looking at me like that?' said him.  
  
Kagome was standing silent to look him, kiko looked at her confusely 'kagome, kagome... wht's wrong?' kiko swang her hand in front of kagome's face.  
  
'oh, so.. sorry. I ... hmm you look like someone and.... forget it, maybe it was just an accident i called the same name with yours, mm... i am kagome, nice to meet you' kagome smiled at sesshy.  
  
'nice to meet you too' said sesshy without looked at kagome, then he looked at the window.  
  
Kagome looked at kiko and back to sesshy ' well, kagome. Its better we back to our seats, come on' told kiko.  
  
'wht's wrong with him? I mean he's not friendly so arrogant' asked kagome , she still looked at sesshy.  
  
' i dont know, he always looks like that, maybe its his character, but sometimes he can be nice. He is so silent and cool. But he has good heart.' told kiko.  
  
' i see' responed kagome. _' so strange, how can i meet people who have same face in this world, she looks like kikyo but... I am...i am the reincarnation of kikyo, why does kiko look like kikyo?_ _Who is she exactly? I dont understand.... and he...'_ she looked at sesshy and breathed _'he looks like seshoumaru, the fluffy demon. I am sure he is the reincarnation of sesshy. So would i meet miroku,sango,and... inuyasha?'_ She muttered.  
  
'what?, kagome.did you say something?' asked kiko.  
  
'eh, no. Maybe it was just your imagination, i didnt say anything.' said kagome  
  
kiko still looked at kagome 'oh, ok. We should pay attention for this lesson, i dont want that teacher scold at us, so dont sit looking dumbfounded like that,ok.' told her.  
  
'ok, sorry.' responed kagome.  
  
' i am home,mom' said kagome when she arrived at home  
  
' welcome, kagome' responed mom.  
  
She went to her room and changed her clothes _' i never imagined i can meet them again, sesshy and kikyo,mm'_ thought her_.  
_  
She went down' wow, nice smell.wht did you cook,mom?' asked kagome, she sat and ready to have lunch.  
  
'new receipt, mom saw it from book' told mom.  
  
'hmm, nice. Where are the others?' asked kagome while she was eating.  
  
'they are going, they said the want to watch soccer competation, so how was your school?' asked mom.  
  
'nice,mom. I met someone and we are friends now' she still ate her lunch.  
  
'oh yeah, cool. Kagome, your uncle and his family want to come here this week, you never meet them,dont you?,kagome'. Kagome nodded. 'So mom thinks that we should make nice food for them, would you like to help to buy some meats and vegetables after you finished your lunch?' said mom.  
  
'sure,mom.why not?' answered kagome while she had finished her lunch. she helped mom to wash the dishes.  
  
She thought _'today, i have met something which made me shocked, its unbeliaveble i can meet kikyo and that boy, sesshy even his hair is short but his face and character are not different than sesshy 500 years ago, so cool and little bit arrogant. I dont know wht will happen tomorrow. I_ _feel..... i will meet inuyasha'_ she smiled  
  
' but sesshy looks so cute with that hair style, i want know wht inuyasha looks like. Mm, it will make me surprise.'  
  
'kagome, wht's up? Why are you smiling like that' mom looked at her  
  
'....,nothing mom. I am just reminded something funny.' She felt shame ' well, i am finished, i have washed the dishes all'  
  
'thanks, kagome. This is some money and mom has written the list that you should buy, its in this bag too.' mom gave that shopping bag to kagome.  
  
'ok, mom. I am off.' kagome went out to market by her bike.  
  
'becareful, kagome' said mom.  
  
In the market  
  
_'wow, alots of people here, wht's going on today?mhm. 50% discount'_ kagome read the paper on wall _' thats why mom asks me to shopping today, she wants the discount'_ thought kagome.  
  
After one hour she finished to buy all the things, she rode her bike but suddently 'whaaaaaaaaa!!!!' there were few boys ran in front of her while she was riding her bike.  
  
'hey, watch you road, Bad boys.' she shouted ' phew , fortunately. I can control my bike. Hah.... my potatoes!!!' she looked at her potatoes on road. When she wanted to take her potatoes.  
  
'hey, dont run' there were few boys ran again towards her, she jumped away and shouted ' hey, you dont have eyes or wht?!!!' when she was taking her potatoes.  
  
she didnt know one of those boys stopped and looked at her, he thought he ever seen her but he didnt know when and where,his friend called him and he continued to run with his friends.  
  
' today is really my bad luck, those boys are really blind' muttered kagome.  
  
' i am home, mom. Here's mom. I have bought wht you ordered but the potatoes are little bit broken' said kagome glummy, she was still upset with that happend.  
  
' wht's up kagome, you look upset. Wht's wrong?' asked mom.  
  
' i hate with those boys, they really dont have eyes. They hit me and made those potatoes are broken but they didnt apologize to me' told her  
  
'well, that's the boy, you should understand' told mom smiley.  
  
'yeah, bad boy' responed kagome glummy.  
  
'good morning,kagome' greeted kiko when she met kagome in school. 'hi, good morning, how are you?' asked kagome. They were walking together to class. 'i am good, so how about you?' asked kiko.  
  
'so am i' told kagome. ' so have you chosen your extracurricular ,kagome?' asked kiko wanted to know. 'nope, i dont know the choices' said kagome. ' here, i have the list of that' kiko gave it to kagome. 'so wht did you choose?' asked kagome curious.  
  
' archery club' told kiko. ' wow, can i join that club?' asked kagome. ' sure, why not. I will show you that club after the school's over,ok' kiko smiled at her. ' okay, i like archery' admited kagome smiley. ' so do i. Its fun' told kiko.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Sword and Arrow

**CHAPTER 3**

**SWORD AND ARROW**

After school was over.

They were walking on school corridor, they looked at the others clubs. When they were passing kendo club, kagome looked at a boy in that clubroom '' hey, kiko look!!!'' said kagome ''sesshy joined kendo club?'' she stopped and was still looking at sesshy. '' oh, sesshy. He likes sword so he joined kendo club. Well, I am not surprised cus she already played kendo since he was in junior high school.''

''Hah, I see. So u had known him since in junior high school? '' kagome asked. ''Well, actually I met him when I was in 3 grade of junior high school'' answered kiko. ''oh...'' kagome nodded and still looked at sesshy. ''lets we go to our club'' told kiko.

They walked to archery club. They arrived ''archery club'' read kiko. Kagome was interested with that club. She looked at arrows, bows, and the target boards hanged on wall. She saw some people were practicing to shot the targets.

''well, kagome. She is our manager club.'' said kiko. Kagome looked at a girl with long red hair and her tall was about 5'6. '' hi, kagome. Welcome to our club. I am yuriko. Kiko told me you want to join with our club'' said yuriko. '' yes, i like archery. So i decided to join this club'' responded kagome. ''well. This is form for registering to be our member. Would you like to fill it?'' yuriko gave that form to her. 'sure' kagome filled that form.

Yuriko sighted to kagome and back to kiko then she asked to kiko '' are you twin?''. ''oh, no'' they answered together. ''maybe cus our faces look the same, but we are not twin'' said kiko. ''yeah, we are just friend'' told kagome, she was finished to fill the form and gave it to yuriko. ''oh, ok. So welcome to be our member,kagome. Kiko will show and tell everything about this club. She already knew this club properly. She has joined this club since in 3 grade junior school of this sakura school.'' told yuriko.

''thanks, manager'' she bowed and yuriko bowed too. Yuriko left. '' come on, kagome. I will show this club to you''told kiko. 'wow, you graduated from junior school of this school. You didnt tell me before.' 'hehehe, surprised. I like this school. There are alots of clubs in this school and also this school has good predicate in archery and kendo club' told kiko. 'i see' responed kagome. Kiko showed everything and told every rules to kagome and kagome understood about everything that kiko explained to her.

'well, i think you have understood all the things about this club. Tomorrow you will begin to follow this club program.' told kiko. ' ok , i am ready.' answered kagome. They were walking together at corridor school to go home. They passed the kendo club again and kagome looked at club. She saw sesshy was fighting with a boy. 'wait, kiko. I want to see him fight.' they stopped and watched sesshy fought with that boy.

_' his fighting style is same as sesshy 500 years ago. His eyes sight... so sharp and cool._' she thought. When she looked at the boy who was fighting with him. Her eyes wided _oh,_ _my godness.... he is na.. ra.. ku.'_ thought her._' i should ask kiko to make sure it. I_ _should pretend to not know him cuz kiko will be surprised_. _I will not do mistake fo_r _third. They will say i am the weird girl.' _

'kiko, who is he? I mean the boy who is fighting with sesshy?' she pointed that boy. ' oh, he is naraku, we call him like that cus his character is same as history about naraku. you know feudal japan history. He is student of IF class. He is bad boy. Be careful with him. He can hurt anyone he hates. He is arrogant too. he doesn't want to look at someone smarter than him in kendo. I don't really like him.'

''oh, i see'' told kagome. _'' i think i had changed the history 500 years ago. So the future is changed too. All of their reincarnations are in here, but it's still my settlement. I am not sure yet. But i still wonder there are two reincarnations of kikyo, kiko and me. I should_ _find out''_ her mind. She was still looking at naraku.

'kagome, wht's going on? Are you okay?' asked kiko. ' oh, yeah i am okay. I just concentrated to watch them' kagome lied. ' but they were finished to fight few minutes ago. Wht's going on kagome?' kiko looked at kagome confusedly 'oh, hmm. Nothing… Don't worry. I am okay. So who won?' asked kagome. 'Draw' answered kiko.

sesshy was out of kendo club with naraku and few of boys. ' hi sesshy' greeted kiko. 'hi.' said sesshy and naraku looked at kiko 'hi, sexy. Have you broke up your boy' he wanted to touch kiko's face. Kiko was upset and beated off his hand ' don't touch my face'.

'you know that i love you,kiko.' told naraku. 'stop that!!' she snapped at naraku. ' ok, ok. Don't be so rude. So who is she? Asked naraku when she looked at kagome. ' i am kagome. I am in one class with kiko. Nice to meet u, naraku' told kagome. ' wow, i am surprised. My girl has told my name to u' told naraku and looked at kiko.

' i am not your girl, naraku. So stop annoying me.' she said harshly. ' well, nice to meet you too, kagome' told naraku. 'well. Lets go, friends.' told naraku to his gang. 'well, see you kagome' and he looked at kiko. 'see you tomorrow ,sexy' told naraku. 'sesshy, do you wanna join us?' asked naraku to him. 'nope. I don't want to waste the time. See you both' he went. Naraku went too with his gang.

'does naraku love you,kiko?' kagome asked her. 'he already loved me since i was in junior school. But i dont like him. Cuz he's bad' told kiko. ' i really hate him, he hopes that i want to break up my bf' she explained. 'wow, u have bf? so how about sesshy, has he got gf?' asked kagome. 'yup' told kiko. ' hmm. I wanna know who sesshy's gf is' though kagome.


	4. The reincarnation of inuyasha

** CHAPTER 4**

** THE REINCARNATION OF INUYASHA**

**The day after.**

Kagome was in archery club with kiko and the other members. ' so.. Kagome, this is first time you use arrow and bow, right? So i will give you example how to use them' said yuriko and she was ready to shot the target 'jeppp' it almost hit the middle of the board. ' have you watched it,kagome? So you can try now.' She gave her the bow and arrow. 'Thanks, i will try it' when kagome was ready to shot, people in there watched kagome.

She was really relax and she shot the target 'slepp' exactly touched the middle of board. ' wow' All of them were surprised cuz they knew that kagome was new comer and that was first time she used them. 'Wow, fantastic. How could you do that?' yuriko clapped for her. ' i don't know, maybe i did it accidentally' told kagome. 'even you are really greater than me and kiko' said yuriko proudly. 'Yeah, it was awesome' said kiko._'but i_ _will not let u to be popular in here'_ thought kiko.'Thanks' said kagome.

'i was surprised you could do it so easy' kiko pretended. ' Ah,nope. Maybe it was just an accident.' Responded kagome. ' you know i should learn for three months to shot that target exactly.' Told kiko. ' but you haven't been a month, you could do it'. 'maybe cus i concentrated to shot it.' Told kagome. They were walking to go home. But.... ' hi, girls' naraku greeted them with his gang, one of them was kagura. 'hi naraku' responded kagome. ' Well, why does your face look so bad when you meet me, kiko?' kiko stared at naraku. 'Wow, you look so beauty when you do it' said naraku. 'Mhuh' she averted her eyes from naraku.

'Well, kagome. She is kagura' naraku introduced kagura to her. _'Hmm, kagura.... i am not_ _surprised again, i am sure i will meet her in here too, her eyes is so cool.'_ Thought kagome. 'i am kagome, nice to meet you kagura.' 'Nice to meet you too' said her coolly. Naraku still looked at kiko. 'Hmm, you are really beauty.' She was just quite. ' so, where are you going, guys?' asked kagome. She looked at their wood sword on their wrists. 'hmm, we want to practice our kendo' told naraku. ' i see' told her. 'okay lets go guys. See you kagome' naraku and his gang went.

' Kagome, i pass this way' said kiko. 'Okay, see you tomorrow, kiko' told kagome.' See you' she went and waved her hand. When kagome was on the way to home. She heard sounds when she passed a field behind the high plants. _'What's going on there?'_ she ran around to find the exit gate. She wanted to know and she found the exit gate. She saw some boys were fighting there. _'They are using wood sword to fighting'_ she came closer and she could look at naraku in that battle.

'Hey,naraku.' Shouted her. They stopped fighting and looked at her. 'Kagome, what are you doing here?' asked naraku. 'Nothing, i just passed this way and i saw you were... practicing' answered her. 'Who is she, naraku?' asked a boy with the white short hair and wore rufuna uniform school. When she looked at that boy, she was so shocked. 'I... nu...yasha, is.. It.You?' asked kagome.

'Hah, how do you know my nick name?' asked inuyasha confusedly. Kagome neared inuyasha; she couldn't resist it, her tears downed. ' i miss you,inuyasha' said her. People stood quietly and watched her to near inuyasha. The wind blew 'shhhuuuuuu.'hah, who are you?' asked him. She was coming closer to him 'what. do you want?' when kagome was so close to him suddenly she hugged him and cried 'hikhikhik, i miss u soo much, inuyasha. I thought i couldn't meet u again' she looked at inu's eyes 'I know it's you, inuyasha. I will never forget you even your looking is different now. But i can see from your eyes, your face and your hair color. I really miss you inuyasha' she touched inu's face, her tears still downed on her face.

Inuyasha could stand quietly to look at her. Then he realized 'hey, what are you doing?' before he finished his words. 'blood!!' said kagome when she was touching his forehead.

'Yeah, its blood. So what?' told inu. She looked at naraku 'what are you doing here?' 'Fighting' said naraku. 'Yeah, so what?' told inu. 'What? But you cant use your kendo for fighting' told kagome. 'Well, don't be too surprised. They are senile enemy' told one of inu's friend. He neared kagome _'miroku'_ thought her. 'miro, don't ever touch her butt' shouted a girl there. Miroku stopped and giggled at her. 'ups ,sorry.' Kagome looked at that girl _'sango'_ she thought.

'Well, I am sango, people call me like that. My real name is sano shibuke. We always fight to show who is the greater between us. His gang or our gang. If one of us lose they should stop to playing kendo and they should be the servants of the winner.' Explained her. 'Ahh, what for you explain it to her' he looked at kagome. 'do you think who you are, girl?' asked inu then he looked at naraku suspectionally. 'Hey, naraku. Is she your spy or gf?' asked inu. ' i am not his spy nor his gf, we go to same school. But i don't know about these gangs and fighting. 'Don't lie, naraku can do anything to win' told inu. 'cih, i am not coward like your fa...' before he finished his words. ' Shut up, naraku. You are not worthy to call my family as coward' shouted inu.

Inuyasha wanted to attack naraku but before he did it. Kagome said 'stop, inuyasha' inuyasha stopped and looked at her.' I don't need to obey your words.' Said him. He moved to attack naraku again and naraku was ready. 'Inuyasha, SIT!!!' shouted kagome and suddenly 'brukkk' inuyasha fell. Everybody was silent and could watch it happened only. The wind blew 'wusshuuuuuuuuu' and inuyasha was so shocked.

Kagome could stare at inuyasha blankly. It made her surprise. She never knew that it would be happened. Everybody was quite and they could just listen the wind blowing.

TO BE CONTINUED

Why could it be happened? Just wait the next chapter!!!


	5. The Memory

_**Chapter 5**_

'Damn, what ...did... you...do…to me?' he stood up slowly. 'How... dared... y…ou!' He stared at kagome. 'I ... just...' she was still shocked about what had happened. She tried to not show her fear. She stared at him back ' well, you know that now is not feudal era, we are in modern now. We solve problems with brains not with fighting' explained her.

'Don't teach me! You are not my mother' told him harshly. That was at 5.00 pm and the time which people began to get off from work. Naraku realized it and it was time to go out from there. 'Well, its better we get off from here now. People will see us here. 'Come on,guys!' he asked his gang. 'And... Kagome, i think you should go from here too.' he and his gang walked then he stopped and looked at back inuyasha ' **yashamata**...we will continue till I tell you when we will meet.' they were off.

Inuyasha still stared at her; he didn't accept there was a girl could make him to be fell only by a word in front of his enemies. 'Who are you and how could you do that?' asked him coolly. 'I am kagome and I don't know' answered her. 'i am not asking about your name, I ever seen you before but i don't know when' told him. She was silent. _'I can't tell him that he is the reincarnation of inuyasha and i met him 500 years ago in feudal era.' _thought her. 'Oh, come on, yasha. Lets we go from here. She doesn't know anything.' told someone who sat on big pipe. Inuyasha looked at him 'shut up, kuga.'

_'Hah, kuga. It means kouga? He's in here too... With inu's gang?_' thought her. Kouga walked towards him. Inuyasha still looked at kagome and suddenly 'shuuuu'. 'Inuyasha... I cant live with you' that dream flashed through his mind. Kagome looked at inu's eyes and it was blank. 'Inuyasha... What's going on? Are you okay?' asked her. Kagome shook inuyasha. He woke up 'hah...hah...hah..' he sweated and still stared at kagome 'lets go from here, friends!' told him. He went without looked at kagome and was followed by others. Kouga neared her and said 'sorry for him, he has been rude to you... actually he's nice but just a little bit stubborn' told him. Kagome nodded. _'Hmm, little bit stubborn? I_ _think he's stubborn so much'_ thought her. 'Bye!' told kouga and he was off.

**On the way home**.

Inuyasha thought_ 'why do I feel so close to her? That dream is always in my sleep and today it flashed through again in my mind... in front of her. It was first time that happened. But... I couldn't see the girl who was in that dream. Her face was not clear; I just saw that boy and some people there. That boy ... looked like me. But why? I really don't understand and...' _he thought about kagome

_'That girl... kagome! Why she could do that to me?' _he touched his necklace_.' was it cuss of this necklace or what? I felt this necklace pulled me when she ordered me. It obeyed with her words. I am really confused... Even I don't know why grandpa gave this necklace to me and...I don't know how to take off this necklace too. Fuhh...' _he took a breath and he was walkingto go home.

**At night in kagome's home**

Kagome sat on her desk. She thought ' today was so weird, that necklace...I never think that it still exists. About 500 years ago inuyasha used it and the spell still exists in it. It still recognizes my voice. Hmm... Inuyasha... you are not changed; you are still stubborn and easy to be upset. You know inuyasha... I think you never hoped to be born as half demon but now u are human you look different. You don't need to hide when the new moon comes or to be full demon when you get mad if I could say that to you.' she frowned.

The wind blew 'wushhh' and she looked at the window, the curtain shook. She stood up and walked to the window. When she was closing the window, she looked at that big tree. She ran outside toward that tree.

She was standing and looking at it. She could see when first time she met inuyasha then the tears downed on her eyes. 'Inuyasha...why. Why I should have met you that time? If I had known; I wouldn't have been able to be with you. I wouldn't have saved you that time' she bowed on knees and cried. 'I love you..., inuyasha...!'

**Inu's home**.

He laid bed and suddenly 'Hah, who's that?' he got up. 'who called me?' he tried to listen again but it was silent, no voice. 'What's going on with me?' and suddenly 'kagome... why is she in my mind?' kagome's face flashed through his mind and he shook his head. 'I am really so weird today. Kagome...I think I ever heard that name before but I don't know when and where ...?' he laid again ' ahh, its better I sleep now. Maybe tomorrow I will feel better.' he tried to sleep and in few minutes he fell a sleep.

_'Inuyasha...! I can't live with you, I should go. My work has done... I ... love you'. 'No..., I still need you, ka...'_ He woke up ' hah..hah..hah.. That dream again, who was that girl?' he thought. 'I couldn't see her face, ka...ka... What? I couldn't hear that boy said. That light...was out of that well behind her, everything was bright. I couldn't hear anything. I don't understand' he looked at his clock. It was 3.00 am. He wiped his sweat and slept again.

'Wow, you are superb, kagome' told ayame. 'Yeah, you look like professional archer' added yuna. 'Thanks' responded kagome. 'You know at the moment I saw you wore white kimono and you had long hair' told ayame. 'Hah, I think it was just your imagination' told kagome. 'But I saw it too' told yuna. Kagome smiled 'well, I don't know. Cuss I am not wearing the kimono now and my hair is short'

'Yeah, you're right maybe it's just our imagination' told ayame. 'But I am sure that you will be chosen as representative from school for school sport competition in Japan. 'Well, I don't really hope' told her. 'Why? You can do the best shot. How do u think, kiko... am I right?' asked yuna. 'Yeah, I think so' responded kiko. 'But kiko is great too' told kagome. 'Yeah, i think both of you will be chosen' told ayame. 'Thanks' told kiko. 'Well, let's go. The club is over' told yuna. 'See you on Monday!' told kagome .she was walking with kiko out of class.

It was Saturday. 'So do u have plan tonight, kagome' asked kiko. 'Nope, maybe I will just stay at home' told her. 'Well, i will go out with my boyfriend tonight' told kiko. 'That's great.' she smiled. 'Yeah' told kiko. 'So have you got bf?' asked kiko. 'Nope, but I love someone' told kagome. 'Really who?' asked kiko. 'He is not in here. Maybe none likes me even him' told her. She didn't tell kiko that she loved inuyasha 'you know, I am sure there is someone will love you, kagome' told kiko. 'Yeah, I think so' she smiled. 'Kagome, I will introduce you to my boyfriend, he is waiting me there' she pointed the boy who was standing beside the tree. 'Oh, okay' told kagome. But someone called her 'kagome!'

Kagome and kiko stopped and looked at back. 'oh, ayame. What's up?' asked kagome. 'hmm, kagome.. i want to near him first, i will call you later. See you , ayame' said kiko. 'okay' responded them. She left them to near her boy friend. 'well, kagome, can i borrow your math note?' asked ayame. 'sure' kagome took the book from her bag and she gave it to her 'here's'.

'thanks, kagome. See you on Monday!' said ayame and she was off' 'see you too' told kagome. Kagome walked and looked for kiko. 'kagome...!' kiko came and grabbed kagome's hand 'come on, i will show him to u" told kiko. ' where is he?' asked kagome. 'he is behind that tree' answered kiko. They walked to there. ' dont be to hurry!' told kagome. 'come on!' told kiko and they arrived in front of that tree. 'fuh, you make me tired' told kagome.

Kiko walked behind that tree and pulled him 'come on, i will show u to my friend' told her. 'kagome this is my boy friend his name is.. ' before she finished , kagome looked at that boy _'inuyasha...!_' she was shocked and she just could stare blankly at him. _' so.._ _inuyasha is kiko's boyfriend, i... i...'_ she couldnt resist, her tears downed in front of them. 'kagome!' said inu. 'oh, you know her, inu' said kiko. 'yeah, she was with nara..' he looked at kagome confusedly ' why are you crying?' asked him. 'kagome, are you okay?' asked kiko. 'Hah, i ..i am okay' she touched her tears. 'dust insides my eyes, i should go. Have fun' lied her and she ran. 'wht's going on with her?' asked inu. 'i dont know' told her. ' well, lets go' said inu. They went by motorbike.

Kagome cried. She never thought that inuyasha was kiko's boyfriend._'i know... i know .._ you will never forget kikyo, even your reincarnation will love hers too. But why..? i am the reincarnation of kikyo too so... who is the real one? hu..hu... am i so bad for you inuyasha... till u cant open ur heart for me?' she was still running and crying. Her heart was broken. Her love which she kept for inuyasha was torn. She kept running till she didn't see a girl who was waiting in halting place and she hit her. 'brukk' 'ouch' said that girl. Kagome looked at that girl wore pink tight T-shirt and mini skirt with brown long hair and high shoes. Her tears were still on her eyes 'i... hik..hik.. am sorry' told her. 'are you crying?' said that girl.

Before kagome answered 'Cittttttt' . Someone came by motorbike 'hey, have you been long to wait?... What's up?' he looked at that girl and back to kagome 'kagome!' he said.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
